Invisible Walls And A Spaniard To Set The Mood
by fickleAdoxograph
Summary: Lovino finds himself in a strange and unfamiliar room together with Antonio, who is feeling him up pretty eagerly. Confused as to where they are and what is going on, he takes control... as well as the lead in their physical activities. One-shot, human names used. Pure and utter smut (RomaSpa).


_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters._

_AN: Hiya~!_

_So. In my personal opinion there is definitely too little RomaSpa in this world._

_I mean, yes. I do imagine Lovino bottoming most of the time, but I like to imagine that most yaoi-couples likes to switch from time to time. Especially Lovi and Toni. So I thought that instead of whining about the lack of seme!Lovino, why not come up with something myself, eh? And I did. I hope you guys enjoy!_

* * *

Gentle fingers made their ways across my torso, clearly having a decided destination. I gasped silently, but did not make any effort to stop them what so ever. Why were we sitting on the floor? There was a couch right behind us, after all. Although, not a lot made sense. I could only make out most parts of the room, as well as myself and the hands that were touching me - along with their owner, who was currently breathing into my ear, wearing a seductive smirk. I could not see him at the moment. But I just knew.

There were a lot of darkness around us as well. The far outlines of the room were invisible, but I did not stop to consider it. My mind was blurry with the sensation of the fingertips that had placed themselves upon my sensitive nubs, stroking them sweetly on top of my clothes.

I leant back against the strong and warm body behind me, feeling fluttering knots inside my stomach. My eyes turned a bit watery as I shut them tightly, trying to grasp the feeling entirely. Oh. He was good at this. Right now he was not touching much of my body, but he was good. Just this simple task of teasing my chest made me want to give in and jump him already.

I wouldn't do that, though.

No way. Ha.

He placed his chin on my left shoulder, and I got a glance of his face. He was not smiling that mischievously anymore, instead he looked concentrated - but calm. I tilted my head back a bit, wearing a frown. It was a struggle. I told myself that I wouldn't give in to him, but considering that I allowed myself to be handled this way told me it was already too late.

I heard his voice, lower than usual, but he still had that sweet undertone. It could not be mistaken.  
"You sure are enjoying yourself, are you not, Lovino?" He asked me. Ugh, the bastard got on my nerves, even at a time like this. Was it not enough for him to treat me so submissively with his hands, but he had to use his voice as well? He was pure evil. I was sure of it. Secretly, I had yet to admit to myself that I did enjoy it, in a way.

I opened my mouth to answer, which was a very bad idea. As soon as my lips parted, and I allowed my voice to be heard, there were not words, but a very pleased moan slipping from my throat. I recieved a short snicker from the devil Spaniard behind me.

I tried furrowing my brows, but instead I could be sure my face had taken the look of a very, _very_ willing person. Which I was, I suppose. But that I did not intend to show. It was a good thing he could not see my face from straight ahead.

My mouth was still hanging open, and my breath became a bit uneven. How could I let myself get so carried away, and affected by such a simple thing? He wasn't doing much to me. In fact, he was merely doing anything _at all_. If I kept going like this, however, that was bound to change.

I let out a gasp, and quickly brought both my hands up to my mouth. There was no use in trying to keep my breath or voice low, for that had already been exposed enough, so I guess my motive was to look composed. Why did I insist on this? I was _supposed_ to be affected. So being ashamed, and trying to hide my face expressions behind furrowed eyebrows and covering palms was unneccessary. But I did it anyway.

But I digress.  
My gasp had been a very aroused - but _also_ surprised, thank you very much - reaction to feeling one of the exploring hands going to the more southern parts of my body. I barely even noticed as the long, slender fingers made their way down to my already spread - when did that happen? - legs, and gently pressed against the bulge that had formed inside my pants. My eyes shot open and I looked down, lifting my head from Antonio's shoulder.

I was still covering my mouth, and instead of saying anything - whether it'd be along the lines of "don't touch there!" or "more, please!" - I just breathed heavily and watched his hand grope me. They did so all too careful for my taste however, I might add. But I did not comment on that either. I did not need much more, for together with the mood and the way I felt his grin appear once more, as he had our cheeks touching, this was all right.

"Ah, already like this, Lovi? I sure know the moves, don't I.." He chuckled softly. Arrogant idiot. I gave him an annoyed look, but I am not sure if he missed it, or simply decided to ignore it.

His one hand was still stroking and pinching my sensitive and erect nipple, and it was almost too much to focus on together with the touching of my crotch and the tongue he had now added, licking my earlobe sensually. All in all, I don't think I did a very good job hiding my pleasure.

I huffed a bit, trying to stay composed, but it was hard when Antonio was molesting my ear like that. It was an ear, for God's sake, not a lollipop. Yet, he made it feel strangely good. It made me extatic, to be quite frank. And as I watched his every move with wide, glossy and curious eyes, I could feel _his _eyes linger on me. He was scanning my reaction. I felt as if it should have made me nervous, but it most certainly did not. Not at all, actually. Knowing he was looking at me in this state, and most probably liking what he saw, - that pervert - made me feel extremly confident about myself. I felt like the center of attention (which I was, him and I being the only ones in this strange room without real walls) in a good way.

A soft moan escaped my lips as I removed my hands, letting them linger in the air for a moment before I brought them down and closed my mouth. Was that spit trailing down my chin? Oh, who the hell cares anyway. By now I felt no need to keep a low profile. To keep it subtle or chaste. Fuck, I felt the need to get Antonio just as frisky about this as I was. I whipped my head around, and lifted my hand quickly, twirling it in his hair. The hand that had been on my chest dropped to my waist, as I leaned in and kissed him hungrily. Passionately. When the kiss broke after a few seconds, Antonio was still looking as dominant and confident as ever, while I was completely out of breath. What was up with this guy? He did not look horny at all. He just looked mischievous. His eyes were telling me exactly what he wanted to do to me, and I think his mind was too set on that for him to be affected by a simple kiss. How foolish of me. Antonio needed stronger medicine, it seemed. I would not hesitate to give him that, though.

I furrowed my brows and looked at him with a wicked smile. "Are you done?"

Antonio looked a bit perplexed. "Done, Lovino?" He laughed nervously, "do you want to stop here?"

I snickered. He was worried now. Worried that this was all. He let his guard down. Poor, dense Antonio. He was in for a tough ride.

I turned around entirely until I was facing him with ease, and gripped his wrists. He looked down and up again at me, still a bit confused. "Lovi?"

"I'd like to try something, Antonio." I said. He smiled at me.

"Ah, sure! Go ahead!" Antonio paused, "but I would very much enjoy it if you informed me what it is that yo-"

He never got to finish that sentence, I might add. As a punishment for his sudden change in mood, (yes, yes, I know that one was probably caused by me, but still... How could he have just _suddenly_ gotten so sweet like usually? Wasn't he pretty much molesting me just a second ago?) I pulled his shirt up, and attacked his nipple with my soaked lips. A surprised "Oh!" and a calm moan flew from him as I did this, and I smirked against his skin. Boom. Headshot.

I let my tongue twirl around the nub, and forcefully press against it, while my fingers played with the spare one. My pants seemed to grow tighter and tighter around me, for every time that Antonio made one of those breathtaking sounds. It was pretty often, too. Things were not getting easy for me.

"F-Fuck.." I mumbled, as I removed my mouth from his swollen nipple, just to focus my attention on unzipping my pants. Antonio's eyes were closed, his head resting against the sofa, but he opened one and peeked at me curiously, his cheeks turning a slightly darker shade when he saw me struggling.

I looked up at him with a scowl, and he tried smiling as sweetly as ever at me. It did work. It always did. I hated this about him, even though I loved it... The smile, ofcourse...

I cleared my throat and threw with my head a bit, removing the hair that had fallen in my eyes. I climbed further up in Antonio's lap, and he swallowed.

"Mmmm..." I murmured, leaning in against his ear. I gave it a quick lick, recieving a small gasp from the Spaniard.

"Ah-haha... Lovino," He started, but I was not up for talking right now.

It was surprising how quickly it had turned around, don't you think? Suddenly I was the most dominant one. And I enjoyed it, very much. I also intended to make _him_ enjoy it too. He would. He was just a bit uncertain right now.

One of my arms slowly wrapped around his shoulders, and I leaned in to kiss his jawline and neck gracefully. My other arm reached down, until _I_ was able to touch _his_ bulge. He breathed in sharply through his nose, as I squeezed him gently through the fabric, before unzipping his fly.

"Why don't we take them off, entirely?" I suggested. He nodded.

"I-I agree..." He breathed huskily.

I got off of him, looking him straight in the eye as I took a hold of the rim of his jeans, pulling them off him as quickly yet smoothly as I could, and I couldn't hold back a playful smile. He simply watched me with curious eyes, and lifted his waist to help me get them off. As soon as I had tossed them to the side, I removed my own as well, and sat down across him like before.

"You look so very different just now, Lovino." He stated with a low voice. I swallowed and hesitated for a moment.

"Huh. Well do you.. Do you like it?" I asked. I did not intend on sounding seductive. It was just an honest question. Antonio looked down a bit and smiled before nodding. I felt his hands travel up and down my back.

"I like it very much, yes. It's an interesting side of you."

Now it was my turn to nod. "I just think it might be good to be a bit versatile from time to time." I said, letting my own hands slip down his back, fondling his butt gently. He did not seem to mind.

"That is a very good idea, indeed, Lovino."

"Good to know you're okay with this." I said, squeezing one of his cheeks, earning a small yelp from him, before I moved the same hand to grope on the front of his boxers again. His cheeks burned red instantly, but he did seem to enjoy what I was doing with my hands.

"Ah... Don't you want, hng... The same treatment, Lovi?" He asked, raising a brow.

_No. Just seeing you like this is enough 'treatment' for me_, I thought. But I did not speak the words. Instead I just shook my head. By now our underwear were bothering me enough, and I wondered why we had not just taken them off immediately. They were not helping and this was a waste of time, dammit.

I stood up and reached a hand out to Antonio, who with some slight hesitation, took it. As soon as we were up, I felt just a bit nervous, realising that he was a bit taller than me. It should not have mattered, but for some stupid reason, it did. Atleast at the very moment. I ignored it the best I could, however, and placed a firm hand on the back of his head, bringing our lips together again. This time, it seemed to make him react much stronger than before. We both moaned softly against the other, and I started pushing him backwards, looking for a bedroom. This is when I realised I did not even know where we were. That should be frightening. The fact that there were no real walls or any idea in my head of who's house it was, should have been frightening. But not even as a bed just magically popped up beside us, did I ever stop to ponder the glorious question of "What the fuck?" No. Instead I got Antonio down on the bed, and hovered myself above him. He groaned as I pulled his underwear from his waist and managed to wiggle him out of them completely, followed by doing the same to myself. A chill went down my spine as we were both completely naked, and it never hit me before how chilly the room was. Not that I couldn't change that. Just give me some time with this guy, and the whole freaking house (whatever house it was) will be steaming. Just you watch.

I deepened the kiss a bit, letting my lips part, our tongues interwined within a second. My hand reached down and grasped his erection, and I opened my eyes to see his brows knit closely together. I gave him a careful pull, and let my thumb move across the tip gently, before I started pumping him fiercely.

He was even worse than me at keeping his act together when these things happened. He pulled his face away from mine to let out a loud groan, and a satisfied grin spread across my lips. I began kissing his neck again. I bit and sucked and left small bruises as my own trademark. All up to his ear and his jawline.

"L-Lovino... Ahh, you might want to stop before I-.. Unghh.."

Ending it with a few last pulls, and leaving a final hickey on his skin, I looked up at him and removed my hand from his shaft. His breath was heavy, he seemed exhausted already. I had only just begun though.

I don't know where it came from, but I had apparently grabbed a bottle of lubricant from the little table standing not far away, and was now looking at it, a bit unsure. I was not hesitating about doing this. Just, doing this to _Antonio_. It was... New. This whole thing was new.

I moved my eyes from the bottle to the naked Spaniard on the bed. I had thought about it many times before, but never really grasped the fact that _wow, _this guy sure looked _good_. I had to swallow as I felt my face heating up, just thinking about how close I had been and would be to that toned, well-built, beautiful body.

"Lovino..." He started, but I interrupted him.

"I-If we're going to do this.. You're gonna have to, um.. Prepare-"

"God, Lovino, no." He interrupted me and sat up, shaking his head. I gave him a puzzled look. He must have had a pretty darn good reason for declining. It could not possibly be that he was disgusted by the thought, right? He was Antonio. He was Spanish. In fact, he was Spain _itself_. Passion and all that stuff. It was what he was made of. Sex and love and everything that came with it. Never had he ever said no to something sexual, because he-

"I just need you. Now." He said, reaching out and touching my cheek gingerly. How did he manage to be so sweet in such an intimate and... _Sexy_ situation?

Suddenly I was a bit concerned about his well-being. Both in his head (because what, was he stupid or something?) and also for the fact that I was just about to point out, "Antonio," I said, "It will hurt if you don't." I made a grimace, wrinkling my nose. He shook his head again, moving his hand to my neck and bringing our faces closer together. "Doesn't matter. I just want you. Please?" He looked at me with those green orbs, and what the hell. It was his choice. It was absoluteley nuts, but also a bit charming... Well, perhaps charming was not the perfect choice of words. But it was definitely a turn on though, hearing him craving me like this.

I nodded and pushed him further on the bed, making more room for the both of us. Positioning myself between his legs, I felt a sudden kick of excitement again. I opened the bottle and poured some of the cold gel in my hand, before smearing it over my erection, getting goosebumps in the process. Antonio watched me rub myself for a few seconds, licking his lips. His eyes suddenly flickered up to meet mine, and I leaned in to catch his lips with my own. After a short while, I shuffled a bit closer to him, leading my member towards his enterance. This was it then, wasn't it? I felt my stomach turn in excitement. My free hand took a hold of one of his cheeks, seperating them slightly, before I slowly pushed myself in. Antonio's entire face wrinkled in pain. I could tell he was trying to hide it though. One part of me wanted to ask him if he was fine, but I knew he'd say he was. He'd lie because we were both so into this, no matter how horribly painful it would start out.

Somehow I managed my way fully inside of him, and I stayed there for a minute. We were both a bit out of breath, looking at eachother, with ridiculous smiles on out faces. I almost wanted to laugh. It was so easy with him, the tension, I mean. Ha. And yet, I was still as aroused as ever.

I gave him a different look. One that asked him if he was ready. And the way he looked back at me said that he was, so I pulled myself out a bit, before slamming back in. Antonio cried out. He did not sound as if he was in much pain though. Perhaps a little, because of obvious reasons, but he seemed to enjoy me nevertheless. I myself let out a loud moan and closed my eyes. Within a short while, I was moving in and out in a steady pace. My hands held a steady grip of his hips, as I thrusted myself against the tanned man beneath me. It was intoxicating. The way Antonio's breath hitched, and the way he gasped and groaned and breathed my name. Over and over again. I felt as if I would never get enough. Only _he_ was able to do this to me. Whenever he would reach out his hands for me, caress my skin or my lips or my hair. Or when he would tangle his legs behind my back, drawing me closer. I could go on forever. Atleast, I wished I could, but the way he made me feel also had me knowing that the sensation was not going to last for much longer. I could also tell by the look on his face, and the way his body would twitch more and more often, that he was closing in as well. It felt too good to last.

My voice was deeper and huskier than usual as I uttered his name. I let my fingers cover his still erect member and move up and down around it. His pleasure sure increased on a great level, I could tell. And I don't think I would have even needed to do this to him. I could have been watching from the corner, and just the plain sight would get me off. God, the damn bastard... How the fuck did he do this to me...

My pace slowed down a bit, but I was still moving as forcefully. I felt myself shiver, and I knew that this was it.

"Lovino," He shut his eyes and bit his lip. "I-I think that- Argh!" he cried out, I must have hit his prostate. I tried doing it again. And again. And again. Until it was too much for both of us.

With his name leaving my lips one final time, I had myself spilling over the edge. I groaned loudly as I climaxed, and suddenly...

...Suddenly I opened my eyes and stared up at the ceiling of my own bedroom.

I blinked and sat up, looking around. I felt the sheets underneath me, damp and sticky. I tried making a grimace, but the confusion overtook. Then I could not help but to snort, and most probably blush too, even though nobody was there to see me.

"Just... A dream?" I heard myself breathe.

Well.

That explains the odd and unfamiliar room.

I was definitely going to ask Antonio to reenact this with me, that was for sure.


End file.
